


【黑白王子】重逢

by muchoutianshi



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Summary: 一个8000+的剧情车。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 8





	【黑白王子】重逢

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese only.

好吧自己做的死哭着也要写完。

1.

也许这就是所谓的久别重逢。

安度因几分钟听到了他的盟友们提到了那个名字，一时间他没有想起这个名字到底是意味着什么。

直到人群们向两边侧开，让开了大厅中央的道路的时候，他才意识到会发生什么事。

和所有国家的礼节一样，先是一声过于急促的号鸣，然后觐见者会从大门进入他的领地，王座的位置正对着大门，红色的地毯像是一条桥梁，既规定了觐见者所能前进的路线，又让他们明确知道，他们会面对什么。

感谢王座和王厅的设计者，整个宫殿并不是完全平行的，大门和王座是一条斜坡，作为最重要部分的王座就处于这斜坡的最顶端，他只需要坐在那里，就可以直接看清从大门走进来的一切生物。

比如说此刻。

哼，看样子，他的宫殿久违的迎来了一条黑龙。

2.

他早已从各种传闻中听说了。

自从他接受责任后，他就更长久的在这他少时不愿常待的王座厅停留。

偶尔他能看到自己过去的影子，那些影子每次前来前都是不安并且担忧的，它一次次的前来，然后一次次怀揣着忧虑离去。

然后在某天，它消失了。

而他，站在了这里。

接过了王冠，成为国王。

不再作为王座下的一员，而是坐于其上。

他依然会忧虑，依然会不安，只是他已不能再逃避。

而那条龙此刻正跟在麦格尼的后面，与钻石之王过于耀眼的外表相比，这条龙的色彩阴暗到让人想起半熄半燃的熔岩，在他投来目光的时候，对方敏感的抬起头，抓住了他的视线。

然后，他看见他抬了眉，嘴角微微抬起，似乎在绽出一个笑容。

这张脸孔对他而言变了太多，他很怀念在他还是少年的样子，尽管他不太恭维对方着迷于异域文化的服装，但他不得不说，他揣着手，对他笑着的样子，是他少数温暖的记忆之一。

如果，没有发生那件事的话。

那嘴角终究没有扬的太高，在他没有回以笑容以后，他不再是那个王子了，他们的记忆已经不会停留在繁星夜空和交谈里，他们已经回不去那片土地，在煞魔将潘达利亚污染以后，那片承载了耀眼回忆的水潭，已经永远的消失了。

而回忆终究会褪色的。

很遗憾，他们并不能回去。

3.

在麦格尼和那个家伙走到大厅中央的时候，他不能再不做回应了。

而那条黑龙又重新扬起嘴角，仿佛知道他必定会做什么一般，欢快的扬着眉，他甚至是上前了几步，迎接着同样沉默着皱紧眉头的自己，在他靠近的时候他打开双臂，微倾身子，似乎想要给他一个拥抱。

可他不会想到他会做什么的。

他并没有接受那个拥抱，而是对那张脸狠狠的来了一拳。

黑龙显然没有预料到他会被打，更不会预料到这一拳来自于他的好友，也更加不会预料到即便是登上了王位变得更加稳重的他，会如此没有国王风范的对他来了狠狠一拳。

他等这一刻等了很久，他本不愿这么做，也想像接待那些并不真心却与他合作的盟友一样，挂着虚伪的笑容，达成藏着阴谋的协定。

如果，这个家伙，没有仿佛一切都没有发生一般，如过去一般对他微笑的话。

那些逝去的影子在他们周围为他的行为叫好，他的好友或笑或哭的嘲笑着这可悲的黑龙几乎倒在地上，他们曾经发誓会成为永远的盟友，可就像所有的誓言并不会实现一般，最终，他选择了离他而去。

他把小王子一个人留在了那儿。

然后，小王子长大了。

而梦，

也醒了。

4.

没有人上来阻止他，也没有人前来帮助那条黑龙。

安度因清楚的看见对方脸上闪过惊讶和不解，但很快他惊讶退去了，他把想要吐出的话给咽下了，沉默的接受了被攻击的事实。

看样子，尽管样貌和过去完全不同，但这条黑龙依然是十分的了解他，也知道他这么做的唯一缘由。

在他极其需要他的时候，他选择了不告而别。

而在他已经习惯于独自面对一切的时候，他回来了。

没有比现在更适合用来解释什么叫画蛇添足了，他承认，这条黑龙的到来会为联盟带来助力，但他却不会为他带来什么。

那曾经翘首以盼的小王子在父亲的惨死之后断绝了那个念头，不再期待某天黑龙会来到他的窗台，笑着对他说要不要来一场冒险。

现在，他等来了曾幻想的龙，可他，已经被永远的困在了这里。

他现在明白了，为什么故事里，与龙相伴的都是王子和公主。

因为国王自愿被束以责任的枷锁，而龙，带不走他。

5.

安度因没有原谅他。

拉希奥很清楚这点。

他清楚这原因，尽管很多并不是他的错。

说实话，在那一拳打到脸上的时候他可真吓了一跳，他可真没想到他那比以前稳重不少的伙伴会这么做，要知道为了能够不再只是玩伴，而是作为盟友，他为这一天准备了很久。

他甚至逼着自己去和那些不太聪明的人打交道，去学所谓的皇室作风，不得不说，他那不荣光的父亲给他带来的好处就是，他在前期的不适应过后，很快成功的成为了掌权人之一。

虽然他回避着任何和安度因见面的机会，但这不代表他不了解他，情报贩子源源不断的向他送来这位伙伴的点点滴滴，他清楚安度因的每一次成长和每一次变化。

很遗憾的是，在他积聚足够力量，能够以相应的身份与他见面前，他都不能见他。

对黑龙来讲，人的寿命太过短暂，也因此，他意识到某些可能后，只不过是去做准备，转眼就过去了这么长时间。

而小王子也长大了。

他知道安度因不会再做更极端的事了，尽管他并不喜欢他的伙伴被责任和义务束缚的样子，但他仍感谢对方所受到的教育，以及他目前的身份，让安度因不能再作出更过激的举动。

只要和过去一样，给他们一点私人空间。

只要这么做的话。

他一定能够让他的伙伴和过去一样理解他。

6.

安度因给了他时间。

尽管与此同时出现的是让他并不舒服的话语，可他读懂了他的暗示，微眯眼睛，把到嘴边的话咽了下去。

谢天谢地，在安度因不再意气用事后，他们完成了全套的外交礼节，他发誓在场的人几乎都用隐晦的目光在他们两人身上游移。

感谢这些年他所锻炼的耐心，他在几个小时后，终于在图书馆里等到了没有带任何守卫的暴风城国王。

他没有穿着任何象征着国王身份的装饰，但也没有和以往他们见面时一样，穿着掩人耳目的斗篷，他的伙伴并不喜欢因为皇室的身份而被监视，他记得他曾经最大的梦想是当个游行者，在大地上漫无目的的游荡，当然，如果身边有他就更好了。

他那时就知道，这个梦想不会有实现的一天，哪怕是奇迹般的实现，他总有一天会回到他的生活里去，这就是国王的命运，这就是他们父辈所遗传下来的使命。

那时的他们都很天真，不是吗？

他的伙伴保留着天真，而他也乐于和他的伙伴一起维持着那一场梦。

直到。

“我还是不明白，你为什么敢出现在我面前？”他的伙伴穿着他的常服，比起在王座上时稍微的少了几分威严，但他看起来不再像个不谙世事的王子了。

“难道你不欢迎一个忠实的盟友？”他和过去一样对他的伙伴笑了起来，他现在比安度因高一些，他伸出手，做了他刚刚没有做成的事，他把他的伙伴揽进了怀里。

安度因并没有预料到这个，黑龙比他想的胆大很多，他的身体在瞬息之间忘记了反应，后果就是，他不得不屈辱的被他最不愿的对象禁锢在强壮的四肢之间。

但他不能猛地把他推开，这种举措只会证明他输了，而拉希奥的行为远远没有达到他可以把他丢到牢房里的地步，身为国王他必须得忍耐一定程度上的行为，而拉希奥显然知道这点，在看到他皱起眉的时候，松开了手放开了他，并且主动的往后一步。

“我不需要一个神出鬼没的盟友。”安度因黑着脸对这个家伙说。

黑龙比过去更高，完全摆脱了以前的体型，变得越加强壮，也许黑龙就是这样的生物，他花了很长时间让自己看起来不要像是一个柔弱无力的圣职者，而是像个国王，而他眼前的家伙比他更加强壮，他看起来就像是他父亲曾希望他变成的样子，像是一位孔武有力的战士。

“我知道你并不需要，”拉希奥承认了安度因的说法，他遗憾的摇了摇头，随即绽放出一个极具雄性魅力的笑容，他那火红的眼睛堪称温柔的凝视着安度因，“但我相信，国王需要，联盟也需要。”

拉希奥看着他的伙伴抿起嘴角，堪称凶狠的盯着他，说来上一位对他露出这样表情的是安度因的父亲，在他准备带安度因出去玩被撞见后，那位已逝的至高王就是像现在一样瞪着他的，而这视线总让他想变回原形，数数看自己有没有被此激的掉了几块鳞片。

他们彼此对视着，谁都不想让谁，无论安度因如何凶狠的盯着他，拉希奥也只是挂着笑容，分毫不退的让他打量。

这样的对视持续了一段时间。

直到。

拉希奥扬起的嘴角抽了抽，他深深的叹了一口气，他给了安度因一个相当无奈的眼神，然后十分没耐心的从怀里掏出了一个东西，随手就是一抛。

“如果你还想耍脾气就随便你吧，”长大了的黑龙王子和过去一样气呼呼的瞪了安度因一眼，转身就走，“东西我已经给你了，你爱来不来。”

然后，

他就真的。

走掉了。

7.

安度因看着黑龙离去的身影，一动不动。

他冷笑着注视着对方化为一个朦胧的影子，哈哈哈这是他久违的从他眼前离开，在过去他总是神出鬼没，安度因完全不知道那给他很多安慰的人会不会就在他上一句的宽慰后，是不是会消失不见。

他很早以前就知道，这就是拉希奥，他是条自由的黑龙，属于他的是更广阔的世界，而不是和他一样被困在皇宫里。

他不该期待的，毕竟他不该要求一只鸟每天都来他的眼前，他不该这么做。

图书馆在拉希奥离去后又恢复了平静，这里只有他一个人，和过去的几年没有什么不同。

一只麻雀从外面飞了进来，似乎在寻找食物，它看了看安度因，在发现他并不具有威胁性后，蹦蹦跳跳的往前移动。

它转了一圈没有找到可以当做食物的东西，而那个人类看起来不像是会给它食物的样子，于是它跳开了。

然后，它发现了什么。

它高兴的飞了过去，开始啄啄叨叨。

然而，还没等它啄几口，那一动不动的人类就动了。

“抱歉，我想这是给我的。”

安度因在惊走麻雀后，带着些许歉意的说。

他捡起了它。

8.

安度因看了看手中的物件，他知道这是什么，和过去一样，不愿面对他父亲的黑龙王子硬是学会铭文，然后给他制造各式各样的传送石。

他掌中的这个小小的十字星就是这位黑龙王子的杰作，通体由黑曜石制成，四条棱线都用不知名金属填补，并且写满了细小的符文。

如果是有铭文师看到这十字星估计会惊叹吧，在黑曜石上用金属进行纂刻的难度很高，更别提这根本就不是镶上去的，身为大地的守护者所具备的天赋，足以让金属融化成液体覆盖在黑曜石表面，而他所具备的头脑则能够再金属液体冷却前，就在这金属上铭刻符文，却不会伤到这黑曜石分毫。

和轻佻的外表不一样，黑龙实际上是一个很细心的家伙，更因为常年的流亡，他对一切事态的变化是最早察觉的那个，他很早以前就知道这点，并且深深的为他的伙伴而感到骄傲。

如果，他没有作出这个选择的话。

但很遗憾，不是吗？

他摩挲着那小小的十字星，这特殊的星辰奇特的散发着热量，这热度让他想起几年前，他们偶然间发生的事。

他那时只是在阅读书籍，而拉希奥就背靠着他看着一张卷轴，然后拉希奥不知道看到了什么，猛地回头，扬着眉叫了他的名字。

他的名字最终叫了一半，另外一半结束于他的脸上，听到自己伙伴叫他的安度因下意识的也转过脸去，因此意外的，他得到了一个吻。

实际上，这应该不算是个吻，因为他们两个显然都没有预料到，他并不认为那时候的拉希奥存着那样的心思，他们彼此注视了十几秒，然后齐齐往后一退，他们离得太近了，几乎可以从对方眼睛里看到自己，而无论是他，还是拉希奥，都是一脸傻样。

那短暂的碰触所带来的热度就是这样的，而后续影响比他想的要大，尽管他们分开了这么久，他只是感觉到这类似的温热，就想起了他。

他突然想起，在他还是那个王子的时候，在影踪派观摩学习的时候，有位熊猫人曾这么对他说。

“年轻人，还是不要太早遇见一个惊艳的人比较好。”

他当时不懂得这句话的含义，只记得在那位熊猫人说出这话不久，他就在葬礼上看到了他，熊猫人仿佛睡着一般挂着恬淡的笑容，长睡不起。

他现在，大概能够理解了。

9.

安度因最终还是接受了那个邀约。

他觉得他得给那个失望的小王子一个机会，让他能够弥补些许遗憾，虽然他已经并不需要。

黑龙欠那个曾经日日夜夜期盼他回来的小王子一个道歉，也许还欠一份感情，要知道年少的人总会冲动的做一些事，他现在能够体会到他父亲的心情，也学会了如何审视自己的过去。

他短暂的人生中，黑龙的身影自从出现以后，他的人生就彻底的改变了，他们有太多共同的记忆，也有相同的目标，他在今天的观察过后，明白了他们现在依然走在同样的路上。

但他唯一无法接受的只是。

为什么，你不做辩解？

小小的十字星在他掌中亮了起来，他在它闪耀的时候才看到，除了那棱线，黑曜石的主体部分在魔力的灌注下亮起了蓝色的光点，就如同黑夜中亮起的星辰一般。

他朝下落了下去，但很快就被人接住了。

黑龙轻巧的接住了他，如同过去一样对他微笑。

“嗨，我的小王子。”

“你喜欢你看到的吗？”

10.

“我并不是王子了。”

安度因说。

“我知道。”

拉希奥耸了耸肩。

“我已经不再期待了。”

安度因又说。

“恩，我知道。”

拉希奥叹了一口气。

“我不会原谅你的。”

安度因捂住了脸。

“恩，我知道。”

拉希奥从怀里掏出手帕，递了过去。

“........”

“好了，你说完了对吧？”

拉希奥对他的伙伴笑了起来，他上前了一步。

“.....”

“你不说话我就当做默认了，现在轮到我说了。”

他将他的伙伴拉回他的身边，让他和过去一样靠着他坐下。

“也许，这真的是我欠你的。”

已经长大了的黑龙王子，对着那残存在国王身上的小王子讲。

11.

他们已经许久没有这么做了。

仿佛所有一切都是一场梦，他依然梦想着可以离开王宫的高墙，去找他那整天不见踪影的伙伴，而他的伙伴又一次神不知鬼不觉的来找他玩，带着更新奇的故事与经历，让他即便待在王宫里都能了解外界的一切。

黑龙王子这次又带着故事来了，只不过主角不是某一个游历者，或者是编出来讨他欢心的角色，而是他自己。

成长是相当漫长，复杂的过程。

黑龙王子耸了耸肩，吐出一句很不黑龙的话。

“你会给我机会，讲完它，对吧？”

拉希奥笑着对他的伙伴说。

“也许吧。”

安度因点了点头。

秉持着黑龙一贯轻松愉快的风格，安度因听到了一个精彩的故事。

他的伙伴一直都没有离他太远，所有事件几乎都有黑龙的影子，他们要么充当推手，要么充当决策者，自很早开始，他的痕迹就存在于他身边了。

他听到这话愤怒的想要再给拉希奥一拳，而拉希奥仿佛猜到似得往后靠了靠，害怕的眯起了眼睛，看起来无辜极了，在过去他也是这么做的，安度因知道这只是作出来给他看的，可他却真的因此忍住了施加暴力的冲动。

“嘿嘿，等我说完如何？”

发现安度因控制住自己后，黑龙王子有些得意的笑了笑，但很快又把笑意压下去了，恢复了一本正经的样子，继续讲他的故事。

黑龙成长很慢，应该说所有的龙类都长得很慢。

即便是还没出生就懂很多，并且精于策划的他，还是必不可免的有着漫长的成长期。

他曾以为可能安度因不会看到他长大的样子，正常黑龙百年内不会有什么变化，可惊奇的是，在最近几年，他发现自己不正常的长大了。

来源于大地的信息告知了他的使命，有更邪恶更黑暗的势力潜藏着，他得去阻止。

他本来想要在长大的那一刻就去找他的伙伴的，黑龙很少有害怕的事物，他最害怕的莫过于，他的伙伴一天天老去，而他依然是个少年的模样。

他不想再错过什么，他已经长大了，他可以不再作为玩伴，而是其他什么。

然而，大地告知了他。

不，他还不能那么做。

拉希奥收回了已经展开的翅膀。

他得做好准备才行。

12.

“所以，你想和我说，你躲起来只是为了这些？”

听完这故事后，安度因挑了挑眉，毫不掩饰的嘲笑道。

而拉希奥瞪了他一眼。

“怎么着，还是你觉得我现在拥有的势力不强大，你不需要这份力量？”

“哈哈哈，好吧，我可没有这么说。”

安度因笑了起来，然后叹息一声。

“你该早点出现的，拉希奥。”

“你该早点的。”

早在一切之前，早在他彻底失望之前。

“我知道的。”

拉希奥看着眼前这个疲惫无比的国王，他比任何人都清楚这个灵魂已经伤痕累累，更明白他自己划了最重的一刀。

他凑了过去，在国王的额头上印下一吻。

“辛苦你了。”

国王在他如此说道时眨了眨眼睛，眼眶溢出眼泪，他又往下移，与那双眼睛彼此注视了几秒，询问性的又凑近了一点。

而国王最终还是点了点头。

然后，

得到了一个吻。

13.

他们并不清楚应不应该这么做。

也许是因为这次见面扒开了久远的伤痛，也许是因为在漫长的时间过后，他们终究有机会回忆那些坎坷，也许只是因为他们都几乎忘记了上次见面所发生的的事。

国王仿佛又变回了那个全心全意信赖着他的伙伴的王子，而他的伙伴也不再假装不明白那情感是什么，而是直白的将其挑明，并且期待回应。

他们不该这么做的。

在亲吻过后，他们倒在了那张满是黑色和红色的帷幔里，这给安度因一种错觉，就仿佛他此刻被黑龙护在了双翼之下，他被其保护也被其视为拥有物。

黑龙并不满意他的走神，抱怨性的咬了咬他的脖子，然后被他随手掸开，开玩笑，他并不希望他的形象会因为他一次放纵而上了风口浪尖，而这个黑龙崽子，在长大以后，有了更锋利的尖牙。

“给你一个警告，想要继续的话，就别咬我。”

他侧过脸去，让拉希奥可以把脑袋放在他的颈间，隐忍的放纵对方为他解下衣物，而拉希奥闻声讶异的看了他一眼，然后轻笑着蹭了蹭他的颈窝。

“为我们好，最好别在床上来这一套。”

拉希奥将手撑在床上，将他的所有物圈在里面，他笑的极为灿烂。

“还是说，我得得到一个允许？”

安度因没有说话，他眨也不眨的盯着他。

“好吧，你自找的。”

14.

你得停下的。

他的理智这么对他说。

黑龙已经不再像对待瓷器一般对待着他，他毫不掩饰那占有欲，像所有爬行动物都有的通病一般，一方面死死地按住他的伴侣，一方面尽情的在他身上啃咬。

你得停下的。

他的理智这么对他说。

他的最后一件衣服在黑龙的撕扯下已经报废，而他身上也因此多了几道细小的伤痕，他仿佛感觉不到疼痛一般毫不回避着黑龙的举动，冷静的看着他在他身上抚摸，听着他说着他那些肮脏的幻想，并且感受着敏感部位被剐蹭带来的麻痒。

在褪去衣物后，安度因发现黑龙比他想的更加强壮，而且成长的一个副作用就是，现在的拉希奥更像是一个动物而不是人，他的兽性不再因为理智而藏起来，如果安度因有幸和龙类交谈的话，他会发现，这是因为对于龙类来说，他们不该隐藏他们对伴侣的爱意，只有表达的更热烈，才能证明他是如此的渴望着他。

他在一轮的舔吻过后被拉了起来，拉希奥拉着他面对面的半跪在床上，他们彼此都一丝不挂，而因为刚刚的运动，他只是一低头就能看见他们中间抬起头的东西。

拉希奥低头，凝视着对方那也抬起头的东西一会儿，然后满意的点了点头。

“好极了，看来我没猜错，你果然是喜欢我的。”

“你都没有确定这个，就敢把我拉上床？”

安度因闻言抽了抽眉毛。

“你就不怕我把你推下去吗？”

“你不是没有嘛。”

黑龙十分心大的耸了耸肩，看起来有点傻。

“况且，就算你这次拒绝了我，我还可以再去追求你，要知道我可以追求你很长很长时间。”

只要黑龙决定的事，除了死亡，否则没有人能够在凡人有限的生命里，阻止他。

对此，安度因无奈的叹了一口气。

15.

这种感觉不太好。

安度因想。

黑龙把他压在了身下，还算有理智的没有将所有的重量放在他身上，当然，最庆幸的是，所有的龙类在变成人形以后只有人类正常的体重，所以他不会成为史上第一个因为这种原因被龙压死的人，而且他还是一位国王。

他们的时间并不多，他们不能从公众眼里消失太久，所以，拉希奥建议他，如果他不反对，那么他们得做一些增进感情的事了。

而安度因在思考过后，点了点头。

也因此，见识到了他伙伴最为狂野的一面。

尽管他之前说过，在他答应的那刻黑龙大笑着扑了上来，啃咬着他的脖颈，毫不掩饰眼里的欲望，渴求在他身上留下所有能象征他的东西。

当然，他也没有完全纵容他，他拒绝对方让他替对方抚慰的请求，而对方只是遗憾的眨了眨眼睛，然后伸手把他们的一起弄在了手里。

这种感觉很微妙，他从未体会过。

黑龙的掌心很热，尤其在剧烈运动的时候，所有接触到的皮肤都被烫的抽了起来，但这热度并不足以灼伤皮肤，而在他下意识的躲避的时候，黑龙毋庸置疑的用大腿固定住他，让他无法站起，也无法退后。

“放轻松。”

黑龙十分愉快的说。

他凑到了他的耳边。

“国王陛下。”

16.

他不该和黑龙在力量上做比试的。

即便是已经不是那个弱不禁风的小王子，他现在的形象哪怕是他父亲看到了也不会再说什么，但他还是比不过。

黑龙看着他第一次回避他的目光，危险的笑了起来，他先是缓慢的移动着手，然后在他溢出喘息的时候猛地加快速度，再然后优雅的靠了过来，将舌头伸进他因为快感而张开的嘴里。

他被迫接受了一个吻，在他无法正常喘息的时候，那条舌头尽情的掠夺着他。

“看样子，我们的国王陛下并没有什么经验。”

在他终于爆发之后，黑龙游刃有余的耸了耸肩，欣赏着国王大张着腿倒在床上的样子，即便是他很扫兴的用手挡着脸，但这只是更让他变得诱人起来，他并不知道透过手指的缝隙，现在的他，看起来该死的性感。

这只是他的。

这得是他的。

他压了下来，在对方耳边温柔的说道。

“没关系，你会有的。”

19.

很早以前，拉希奥就知道安度因喜欢着他。

也许安度因自己都不知道，黑龙比他想的要早觉察到了他的感情，并且意识到这并不能完全归于友情上。

他曾经想过要不要顺水推舟的将其点明，或者说干脆的放着它，这两种选择都对他们有利。

他在意识到他并不讨厌安度因后，也曾想过也许可以更进一层。

可他最终没有做这个选择，他们都太年轻了，他不该因为他这样的人而扰乱正常的生活，他将来一定会回去的，没有必要在他们稚嫩的时候为将来的自己树立麻烦。

他不会一直喜欢逃亡的日子的，但如果他们那时在一起，那么他们很有可能就会过上这样的日子。

于是，

黑龙。

假装不知道。

他们错过太久了。

黑龙爱怜的看着身下这个急促喘息着的青年，他们都长大了，也变得勇敢起来，能够为自己的选择负责，也更加珍视找回的珍宝。

他的性器毋庸置疑的在对方身体里抽动着，他一开始可并不配合，但在黑龙辛苦劳作下，最终还是喘息出声，然后就被黑龙逮着了。

他佩服他的意志力，如果这是一场较量，他可能已经输了绝大多数，但他最终还是在千辛万苦后锤开了那扇门，把那颗心摘下了。

“好吧，我知道你不喜欢我这么说，但你总是在生闷气。”

拉希奥又往里面埋了一点，专注的往他发现的某处上怼，而因为他的动作，被迫承受快感的人狠狠的抓了一下床铺，然后侧过头，狠狠的瞪了他一眼。

哈哈，安度因不知道他此时看起来一点都没有威慑力，只会让他想要更加的折腾他。

也许是他真的露出了戏弄的神情，安度因伸手，抓住他的脖子，而他配合着对方，往前倒下。

然后，

他们又一次亲吻了。

“你在床上总是这么话多吗？”

安度因在亲吻过后，气愤的对拉希奥说。

对此拉希奥耸了耸肩。

“我也不知道，毕竟你是第一个。”

他又暗示性的动了动，满意的看见安度因呻吟一声，下意识的分开了腿。

“也许，你结束后可以告诉我。”

他十分黑龙的对他的所有物说。

End。

我勒个去我倒是没想到一个车我写这么久？？？？？

好吧，黑白王子。

车部分就占一点点。

a了一段时间所以就别和我讲啥剧情了。

灵感来自于新预告片。

好了我去忙其他了。

吃好。

手动再见。


End file.
